The touch screen is regarded as a better way to perform the human-computer interaction, which is more and more widely applied to the field of various electronic devices with a display screen, and the conductive film is an indispensable part in the touch screen.
Currently, the conductive film includes a transparent insulating substrate, a conductive layer and a conductive mesh. The transparent insulating substrate and the conductive layer are adjoined. The conductive mesh is located on the surface of the conductive layer. Exposure and development is a common method of preparing the conductive film. Exposure and exposure is used to transfer silver halide emulsion layer to the conductive layer, and further form the conductive mesh on a surface thereof. By adjusting the silver content of the conductive mesh pattern, the distance between the lines of the mesh, the surface square resistance, and the parameter of conductive particles, the distance between the lines of resulting conductive mesh is 600 μm to 800 μm, the square resistance is 200 Ω/sq to 800 Ω/sq, the metal content of the conductive mesh is 1.3 g/m2 to 1.9 g/m2. The purpose is to enhance the conductivity of the conductive film.
However, the conductive film has the following technical problems needed to be solved: the too large distance results in the need of using much thicker lines, the optical property is poor; the square resistance is much larger, the transmission rate of signal is reduced, therefore, the touch screen with the conductive film is insensitive, and has a poor user experience.